A Piece Of Arkos
by apontej
Summary: A sensible RWBY fan fiction revolving around the relationship ups and downs of the ship "Arkos" (Jaune x Pyrrha) with appearances by Boop! (Ren x Nora), WhiteRose (Ruby x Weiss), and Bumblebee (Blake x Yang). M for possible explicit content later on as well as obvious sexual themes.
1. In The Dead Of Night Pt 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for taking time to read this, or at the very least view it. So if you couldn't tell this is an Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha) fan fiction. This is the first****chapter and I already have a second one written and ready, so if you guys like it, be sure to let me know!**

* * *

**Jaune's POV**

**"Jaune", Pyrrha whispered passionately though labored breaths.**

Pyrrha had Jaune pinned down on floor of the serenely stark Beacon School Library. Her blushed face loomed over Jaune's, as if beaconing him nearer.

Jaune struggled a little under Pyrrha hold. "Pyrrha we shouldn't", Jaune corrected himself," we _can't_ be doing this in here." Although he said this, part of him didn't care. He struggled a little more, but ultimately gave in.

But suddenly, Pyrrha expression shifted from bashful arousal, to a snide smirk.

"You're right, Jaune, we can't be doing this", Pyrrha grinned with malice.

Then, out of the blue, Pyrrha violently yanked Jaune's collar, pulling him off his back, then slammed him on spine.

"**_Oooww_**!", Jaune cried out. Looking around him, Jaune realized that he was on the floor of Team JNPR's dormitory, _his dormitory_.

_A dream_, Jaune thought to himself, i_t was only a dream_. But he was still boggled as to why Pyrrha was the main focus. I mean, _they were just friends, right?_

_Yeah_, Jaune shook off the thought, _we are just friends._

But he could still hear her voice, calling out to him.

"Jaune. Jaune. Hey Jaune."

_Why won't her voice go away?_

That's when he noticed the pair of feet in front of him. He was still on the floor.

He pulled himself up to sitting position and traced up the slim, lanky body that towered in front of him.

_Pyrrha._

Her hand was outstretched into his direction, and an acute, yet loving smile painted her face.

"P-P-Pyrrha!", Jaune stammered, scrambling to his feet.

Pyrrha's arm fell limp to her side. "Are you alright Jaune?" Pyrrha chuckled light-heartedly.

Jaune's face grew crimson, heavily embarrassed by his blunder.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for asking", Jaune muttered. He wanted to maintain the current conversation, but embarrassment overtook him. He began to back away. "I... I gotta go... get some water!" Jaune blurted, looking for an exit. Pyrrha's glowing smile shifted to a dim, dismayed frown.

With that he bolted to door, threw it open, and dashed into the dark corridor, leaving Pyrrha in the dust.

"Jaune! Wait!", she called out. But he was already gone...

**Pyrrha's POV**

**Pyrrha let out a sigh.**

_What was up with Jaune? Was it something I had done?_, Pyrrha pondered.

Walking back to her bunk, Pyrrha thought more. _Maybe I should go look for him._ But she quickly scratched out that thought. _He probably just needs some time. 'Needs time'_, she thought again.

It had been almost a month since the school dance in which Jaune had selflessly showed up in a dress and Converse to apologize for being oblivious to Pyrrha's feeling. But, and to Pyrrha's dismay, nothing has changed. Jaune is still as blind to her advances as before.

Pyrrha flopped down flat onto her bunk, welcoming it's near-heavenly embrace. She let another frustrated sigh.

"Boy trouble?", asked a familiar voice.

Pyrrha turned her head to see Nora laying flat in bunk, fluttering her feet like a schoolgirl at grade school slumber party.

"You saw that?", asked Pyrrha with a tone of frustration.

"How could I not?", replied Nora, who had taken to gleefully rolling around on her bed.

"What should I do?", cried Pyrrha.

Nora pulled herself into sitting position. "Listen Pyrrha. You need to be more assertive!" She threw her arms in the air at "assertive" then fell back into her bed. Rolling over to face Pyrrha, Nora said, "You can't let him run away".

"What do you mean 'be more assertive'? Nora? Nora!"

The only response was Nora's bear-like snoring.

_My god!,_ Pyrrha though. _She's out like a light!_

Back to starring at the ceiling, Pyrrha thought about what Nora had said one last time before nodding of to sleep.

* * *

**Be sure to tell me what you guys thought of my fan fict so far in the comment section! Reviews, constructive criticism, suggestions, and just plain comments are all welcome. Thanks and come back for Chapter 2!**


	2. In The Dead Of Night Pt 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for joining again for Chapter 2! Pyrrha's POV in this chapter is a little short but Chapter 3 will make up for that!**

* * *

**Jaune POV**

I**n an empty area of Beacon Academy rested a moderately-sized hall which lead to a small foyer.** The corridor walls were evenly lined with the door frames of vacant dormitories, while the meager lobby was merely a concave in the wall. In the corner of this antechamber, a vending machine rested, emitting an ominously dim glow that lit the dark hallway. However, the peaceful silence was broken by pounding footsteps.

Heavily panting, Jaune dashed into the foyer and plopped himself down next to the vending machine. He often came here when faced with a controversy that could be solved with thought. To say the least, this small, abandoned lobby was his egress from the issues of reality and threshold to a world of scrutiny and apprehension.

_My God,_ Jaune thought, _I had never run so fast in my life! At this point, I might actually need water!_

Jaune was relieved to be out of that situation, but at the same time, he felt ashamed. Dirty even. I mean, it wasn't his fault he was a coward, right? He got embarrassed and couldn't stand to look at Pyrrha. What if she thought Jaune was a loser, crying over nightmares? Never-the-less, Jaune was extremely irritated with himself. He thought back to the look on Pyrrha's face as he bolted out of the room. It was a look of pain, pain _he_ had inflicted.

Wait, _did he?_

Now slumped against the wall, he thought about this with dismay. Pyrrha was obviously upset, but that couldn't have been because of him running away. No, no. It was because he woke her up so early in the morning. Yeah, yeah, that was it.

Jaune let out a heaving sigh.

"Girl troubles?", questioned a familiar voice.

Ren approached Jaune, receding from the shadowy corridor.

Jaune let out a nervous chuckle. "How could you tell?".

"Why else would you be in a dark dormitory hallway at 3 in the morning?"

"Uh... sight-seeing?", Jaune laughed nervously again.

"Um-hm", was the only response from Ren. An awkward silence filled the air following his remark.

"So," Ren contemplated, breaking the silence between them. "Was it you or Pyrrha?"

After a long pause, Jaune, with uncertainty, replied.

"Me. A-At least I think so. I mean, it was probably me."

Ren sat down next to Jaune. "Tell me about it."

"Well I fell out of bed after... well, after dreaming about Pyrrha."

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah, um... Anyway, when looked up, Pyrrha was right there waiting to help me to my feet."

"And so?"

"So I ran away."

"Um-hm", Ren replied nonchalantly.

"What should I do?", cried Jaune.

Ren stood up, pulled 2 _Lin_ from his pant pocket, and deposited them into the vending machine_. _He pressed a button on the machine's interface and in response, two soda cans marked "_People Like Grapes_" tumbled into the bin at the bottom of the vending machine. Ren handed Jaune a can.

"Thanks", said Jaune, popping the can open.

"Listen, Jaune. You need to man up. It's been almost a month since you pulled that stunt at the school dance. You've made it obvious you have feelings for her, and I'm hoping you're not too dense to realize that she has feelings for you too. You need to do something about it. Just do something."

Jaune thought about this. '_Just do something'._

"You know what?", Jaune said full of confidence,"Maybe I will do something!"

Jaune sprung out of his restful state, looking ready for any barricade. With his chest full of pride and pep in his step, Jaune took off down the hallway.

"Thanks Ren!", he called back to him.

Ren simply took another sip of his soda.

* * *

**Pyrrha POV**

**Pyrrha was awaken by the closing of a door.**

_Jaune?_

Quietly, Pyrrha rolled towards the door and peered though her bed sheets. She spotted Jaune tip-toeing through the room towards his bunk. _Nora is still asleep, _Pyrrha thought,_ I can do this! No distractions and no onlookers!_

Pyrrha heard Jaune flop onto his bunk.

_Okay, okay. Think, Pyrrha, think! I could... ask him where he went. No, no. Too condescending, _Pyrrha though. _Oh! I know! I'll just ask him what was wrong before. _But Pyrrha knew this that wasn't what she wanted to talk about with Jaune. No. She wanted to address her feelings, she wanted him to acknowledge her feelings. But she couldn't do that. Not now. However, Nora's words rang in Pyrrha's head. _'Be more assertive'!_

Yes. This was it. She was going to be assertive. She wasn't about to waste such a golden opportunity! And she certainly wasn't about to let Jaune dodge her proclamation!

Pyrrha threw off her covers and bounced onto her feet. "Jaune!", She resonated," I... I..."

* * *

**Bum bum baaaa! Cliffhanger! As always be sure to tell me what you guys think in the review section! See ya in Chapter 3!**


	3. Something Sensible

**So in this edition of _"__A Piece Of Arkos" _there will be no story told from Jaune's point of view (sorry Jaune fans).**

* * *

**Pyrrha POV**

**"Jaune," Pyrrha blurted, "I... I... I love you!"**

_No way,_ Pyrrha thought.

Looking at Jaune who was laying in bed, Pyrrha realized Jaune was asleep!

_Are you kidding?_

Pyrrha had mustered all her strength into telling Jaune her feelings and what had come of it? Nothing! He hadn't heard a single word!

_Oh Jaune..._

Pyrrha loomed over Jaune's resting body. He was so cute, sleeping so silently. Starring at him full of desire, she repressed her dirty thoughts and simply stroked his hair to the side. And it was enough for her.

Pyrrha flopped back down onto her bunk, defeated. She rolled over, clutching her pillow and bringing it to her face. She was so upset she just might have ripped it in two. _Uuugh_, Pyrrha frustratedly growled into her pillow.

_So much for being assertive._

* * *

**The next day held much more promise.** From the moment Pyrrha woke up she knew that today would be the day she would get Jaune to acknowledge her feelings.

_Alright!_, Pyrrha thought, _This will be the day I've been waiting for!_

Pyrrha slid out of bed, careful not to wake any of the other Team JNPR members. Looking around, she noticed Ren in Nora's bunk with his arm wrapped around Nora; both were asleep. This was her chance. If she wanted Jaune to notice her, Pyrrha had to be the first thing he saw this morning.

Quietly, Pyrrha stripped down to her button down shirt and panties. Tip-toeing to Jaune's bunk, she thought her plan over. She would slip into Jaune's bed while he slept and when he awoke, Pyrrha would greet him with a radiant smile and a "good morning". Although she was no clairvoyant, she could already tell that that was probably not how it was going to go down.

Pyrrha's target was in sight; Jaune lie peacefully in his bed facing the wall away from her. With her heart racing, she made her move. In a ninja-like manner, Pyrrha lifted the bed sheet every-so-slightly and fluidly slid into the bed next to Jaune. She didn't dare move for she was still unsure whether she had woke up Jaune. After about thirty seconds of silence, besides Nora's animalistic snoring, Pyrrha was sure he was still asleep. Still, she didn't want to move. Jaune's body emitted a soft warmth that covered Pyrrha and was almost soothing. She wanted to be closer to him. She wanted to be in his embrace.

Then, without warning, Jaune let out a yawn. "Mm, teddy bear", he whispered and with that he rolled over and wrapped his arms tightly around Pyrrha, pulling her into him. She tried to break loose of his grip, but it was no use; he was like a bear! _Ugh, _ Pyrrha thought, _Why couldn't he be this strong on the battlefield? _She struggled a bit, pushing off him, before ultimately giving up. Instead, she welcomed his embrace.

Jaune's face lay motionless in front of Pyrrha, his luscious blonde hair a sprawling mess and his mouth hung slightly open. Every part of him was captivating. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune as well and sunk her head into his warm, masculine chest. Finally, she was finally starting to relax.

Though his pajamas, Pyrrha could hear Jaune's heartbeat. It was a soothing, steady beat. She could stay like this forever. "Pyrrha", Jaune whispered and further tightened his well-intended stranglehold on Pyrrha. The thought of Jaune calling out to her in his sleep caused Pyrrha to grow feverously red in her cheeks. _W-W-Was he dreaming about me?_, she thought bashfully.

The day was Saturday so there were no morning classes i.e. there was no reason to get out of bed. With that thought in mind, Pyrrha drifted back into slumber in the arms of the one she loved.

* * *

**So from this point on in the story, I was thinking of making my tale more humorous rather than straight dramatics. As always, I value my readers' input, so be sure to tell me what your opinion on this is. Humor or dramatics? Or both?**


	4. Alive

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Sorry for the delay, I wanted to get the wording in this chapter just right _*hint hint*. _Pyrrha's POV will be short, but with good reason. But without further ado, the moment everyone has been waiting for!**

* * *

**Jaune POV**

**Slowly, Jaune's eyes slipped open.** He felt strange. Like something was pressed against his chest, wrapped around him, holding him tight. It was strange, yet so warm and comforting. It made him feel... _safe_. Jaune wanted to feel this way all the time. He wanted to feel this calming warmth day by day. But what is it? _What is holding me?, _Jaune thought.

Jaune sat up and haphazardly threw off the bed sheets, revealing a familiar character.

"P-P-P-Pyrrha!", Jaune cried out.

Wearily, Pyrrha rose from her peaceful position on Jaune's torso. "Good morning", she said drearily, rubbing her eyes. Jaune grew a vibrant crimson, heavily embarrassed by the fact that he had woken up next to the girl he had been longing for so long. _Oh god, whose bunk am I in? How did she get in here? And why, oh why, am I holding her?_

Half of Jaune wanted to run. He wanted to run as fast as he could, out of the room and down the hall. But the other half didn't. The other half wanted to stay in this position for an eternity, with the girl of his dreams nestled in his arms. He debated what he was doing to do. If he fled again, he would feel just as grimy as he had the night before. But if he stayed... If he stayed he could continue to indulge in his desires for Pyrrha, even if they were only to lay dormant together.

Then, Jaune remembered Ren's words of wisdom.

_'Be a man'_, Jaune thought._ I will. I'm going to step up. If I were to bail yet again, what would Pyrrha think of me? No_, Jaune thought, spurred by a random surge of confidence, _I'm not going to run away this time._

* * *

**Pyrrha POV**

**"P-Pyrrha"**, Jaune started, "I-", but she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. _They're so... soft_, Pyrrha thought, _I... I... don't think I can restrain myself any longer._ "Pyrrha", Jaune attempted, but Pyrrha interrupted him again. _God_, Pyrrha thought as her shining confidence started to fade, _what am I doing?_ "Shhh", Pyrrha said softly. Then, without thinking, she leaned in and ever-so-softly brushed her lips against his. Jaune started to protest, but ultimately trailed off. Their lips locked in a splendid show of passion and released emotions. All of Pyrrha's bottled up frustration and irritability flowed free in the form of a kiss. She felt amazing. She felt... _alive._

* * *

**Jaune POV**

**Jaune couldn't believe it**. Pyrrha Nikos. _The_ Pyrrha Nikos was sharing a bed with him. Not only that but she was kissing him. It was truly a dream come true. It was whimsical how fate could be inconsistent. Just hours ago Jaune was dashing into the hall at first sight of Pyrrha, now their lips were locked in a heavenly embrace.

Jaune was feuding for air. He was being sucked into Pyrrha. He pulled away from Pyrrha's figure, panting for air. Pyrrha's jubilant green eyes gazed into Jaune's, pleading him not to stop. It was Jaune's turn to act while his flame for Pyrrha still ragingly blazed.

Jaune rolled over and towered over Pyrrha. Jaune vigorously ripped off his night shirt, the stimulation being just too much to bare. He had withheld these emotions for so long, no, _too long_, and he wasn't going to let them be adjourned any longer. He wanted, _needed_, Pyrrha now for she had lit a long suppressed flame in his heart that could not be distinguished.

Pyrrha bit her lip, beaconing him, no,_ pleading for him_ to take her. "Jaune... please", Pyrrha whimpered. She too was falling apart from sexual frustration.

Then, the voice of a wonted lass rang out, calling, "And the culprits of the noise complaint are...". The lights flicked on and Nora stood on her bunk pointing at the mess that was Jaune and Pyrrha. "You! You damn teenagers! Go to sleep!", Nora blared.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha grew a deathly crimson. They were caught red-handed.

Ren arose, yawning, from his bunk. "Well they kind of already are trying to 'go to sleep'", he chimed,"Together, that is." Both Ren and Nora burst out laughing. Jaune and Pyrrha on the other hand... not so much.

Jaune flew off Pyrrha, covering his bare torso with the bed sheets. Pyrrha pulled herself to sitting position. Although both Jaune and Pyrrha were heavily embarrassed, Jaune wanted to crawl into a ball and die. Embarrassment was not his thing. Pyrrha began to apologize to Nora and Ren, who, in response, only laughed harder.

Either way, after this event, Jaune had been stricken with one circumstantial notion. The fire he felt while engaging with Pyrrha, the vibrancy, the exuberance. This. Was. Love. He didn't know much about it, but what he did know is that he wanted more.

* * *

**There you have it, folks, Jaune's reaction. As always, be sure to tell me your opinions and suggestions! Also be sure to tell me what you guys thought about my attempted comedy. See ya in Chapter 5!**


	5. Library Books

**Hey guys I'm so sorry this chapter took so long; I've been really busy with school and other such nonsense. On the contrary, I made this chapter extra long in apology. Also there is a splendid introduction to a new protagonist. Well, without further delay, Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Pyrrha POV**

**The rest of the day was a haze.** Pyrrha hardly partook in class lectures that day, although she was often devoted to the interesting topics such as Human-Faunus tensions or the origin of the Grimm. But today... today was different. From her seat near the top of the room everything was grey. All around her she was surrounded by a plaguing grey. An all-consuming, saturation-less monotone. Even Nora. Ol' Nora, in all her eccentricity, was colorless. Only one, only _He_, could light up her day; no one else mattered. She looked to Jaune, almost drooling, for her unending source for happiness. Not to say that he was her only source of happiness. No, no, that would be like saying the sun was the only light source. It was not, it was simply the brightest.

"-rrha. Pyrrha. Pyrrha!". Nora's voice slowly made its way into Pyrrha's delusive contentment. "Pyrrha class is over", Nora chimed, flailing her arms in front of Pyrrha.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Nora!" I must have dozed off", Pyrrha said, finally coming to.

"_'Must have'_? The only other time I've ever seen anyone so dazed was when Weiss discovered her reflection."

Pyrrha giggled. It was true. The only thing Weiss loved more than Weiss was Ruby.

At this point in the day classes had ceased for lunchtime. A two hour intermission was administered for all students between Periods Two and Three in which all of the Beacon Campus was open. However, due to the fact that the following week was April Break and that the day was Friday, classes were to end after the Afternoon Bell. On regular weekdays, more often than not, the clique, Teams JNPR and RWBY as well as Sun and Neptune, would gather in the library to chat and other such small-scale shenanigans.

On her way to the library with Nora, Pyrrha thought about the morning again. _Were Jaune and her... a thing now?_ She brushed the thought off though. She'd ask him later.

Nora and Pyrrha arrived at the library and made their way to the corner in which resided the group's _Afternoon Spirit_. They passed by Velvet who was checking out multiple textbook-sized books. She was spruced up in a particularly cute outfit. She was attired in a clean, white button-up shirt which was over-laced by a pure-indigo denim jacket. The button-up was condensed into her skirt, an 8-panel, multi-layered black skirt with images of flowers enticingly cascaded onto the nebulous black background. Her overall appearance was what one would call "eye candy". The "weekend" version of society was truly something to behold. In front of Pyrrha and Nora sitting at the table behind the cartel of bookshelves was Weiss and Ren, already engaged in a passionate game of Chess. Sitting on a nearby bench was Blake and Yang. Blake was sitting with proper posture reading a thick book of poetry. Yang, however, was laying recumbent, head in the lap of Blake, reading a manga which appeared to be a BL, or "Boys' Love". Ruby was standing adjacent, leaning on a bookshelf, and eating out of a sandwich bag of chocolate chip cookies. The entire scene was generally tranquil. However, Jaune was nowhere in sight.

Nora ran up and threw her arms around Ren's neck, simultaneously kissing his cheek. "Hello Nora", he replied nonchalantly. "Hey guys", Pyrrha called out. "Hey-o", Yang reciprocated. Weiss and Ren simply continued their game. Blake nodded. And Ruby attempted to say something, but the jumble of cookies in her mouth caused her to choke.

Pyrrha took a seat at the gaming table. The Chess match unfolding in front of her was heated. "Checkmate!", Weiss shouted moving her queen piece. In the background, Ruby continued coughing and sputtering. "I don't think so", Ren retorted calmly. He took hold of a pawn and knocked over the nearby queen. "Ugh!", Weiss crooned flopping back into her chair. Ruby having recover from her "accident", approached Weiss and offered her one of the cookies from the sandwich bag, the _last_ cookie to be exact. The whole area fell silent. "When ever I'm upset I eat eat cookies, so maybe it will help you too!". All eyes were on Ruby and Weiss. Weiss, dumbfounded, gazed at the cookie before her. _Was this real life?_ She reached out and took it. "Thanks", she said, still staring at Ruby skeptically. "What's next", Yang questioned."Jaune getting a girlfriend?" Everyone laughed. Pyrrha on the other hand, smiled nervously as both Ren and Nora looked to her, their faces contorted by overly smug expressions.

The group's laughing subsided back into the usual chatter. Ren and Weiss started a new game of Chess and Yang and Blake began to converse on the differences between night-vision goggles and binoculars. Ruby hovered respectfully over Weiss, while Nora, on the other side of the table, clung to her partner. Looking around, Pyrrha realized, all of her friends were with their partners, but where was her's. _Where was Jaune?_

_**Jaune POV**_

_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! I'm so late!_ Jaune was in a full sprint down the narrow dormitory corridor. Initially, he had stayed after class to finish writing down the notes from recent lecture but before he knew it fifteen minutes had already passed. _What would Pyrrha think of me if I missed our first downtime as a couple. _Wait. Jaune had to think about that again. Couple? Were Jaune and Pyrrha a couple? _I mean, we kissed right? That means something doesn't it? _Head still in the clouds, Jaune haphazardly rounded the corner to the hall that lead to the library and collided head-on into... _Velvet?_

Both characters slammed into each other. Jaune careened backwards, ultimately tripping on his own feet, then tumbled to the floor. Velvet was sent reeling, simultaneously dropping her recently obtained library books. Her back hit the wall with a loud thump and a yelp. Fortuitously, the wall also sheltered her from losing her balance yet again. Jaune looked up at her from the floor. _My God, __she looks... beautiful._ Velvet pushed off the wall and moved to help Jaune up, reaching out her arm to him. Her took her arm, still flustered by her unexpected allurement. She _was _indeed beautiful. Exquisite even. Yet there was also a conventional, almost lackluster, side to her as well. It was if her beauty, _her essence,_ was a simple elegance.

Jaune, still holding Velvet's hand, was in cloud nine, however weight-wise, he was still on Earth. Velvet could no longer hold deluded Jaune's weight and fell on top of him, letting out a cry.

The narrow corridor was deathly silent save Velvet and Jaune's nearly inaudible breathing. No one, _no thing_, stirred. Velvet's body looming over Jaune's, her lavish breasts reclining on his chest, and her hair tickled his cheeks as it fell upon him. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with intensity as if morally conflicted and it seemed as if all the blood in Velvet's body had flooded into her face. Jaune was also blushing, just not as substantially. A sheet of silence filled the air, engulfing everything that was discordant.

"J-Jaune... I... It... I'm so sorry!", Velvet stammered, "I didn't mean to!"

"N-No! It's my fault!", cried Jaune," I shouldn't have been running in the halls!" Although he didn't know why, Jaune's heart was racing. "H-H-Here. Let me help you up", Jaune said, caressing Velvet to a sitting up position. "Here. Give me your hand." Velvet skeptically lowered her hand into Jaune's palm like a frightened bunny. Then, she lifted her gaze from his hand to his eyes. They locked. For what seemed like an eternity. Jaune's heart trembled. _She... was absolutely stunning_. They continued to stare into each other's eyes. Jaune felt like he was losing himself in an ocean of stars. Every twinkle was like a star exploding.

"O-Okay, up we go." Jaune finally averted his gaze, now as red as Velvet. Together they rose up from the ground. "Oh! My library books!", Velvet cried out suddenly remembering that there was a world that existed around them. The books were scattered on the carpet floor around them. "Hey don't worry I'll get them!", Jaune blurted, suddenly surfeited by impudence. "I mean, I did make you drop them." Velvet radiated jubilance. "Thank you so much!" "It's nothing", Jaune insisted as he gathered the books. As he did this his hand came to rest on a rather interesting book. The book appeared to be a reference book of some kind. The title read "How to Get Senpai to Notice You For Dummies". On the cover was a pink-haired girl, most likely a highschooler, with a piece of toast in her mouth. The girl was draw the the "anime" art style. _What's_ _a 'senpai'?, _Jaune thought. He dismissed it and shoved the book into the pile of other books in his arms.

"See?", Jaune proclaimed,"We're so much easier as a pair!" Velvet blushed at the mentioning of them being a "pair".

"So, where do you want me to take these?", Jaune asked.

"W-W-Well, you see, actually I was going to go to a café not too far off of the campus. It's a modest place. Quiet and never cramped. I often go there to read my books." Velvet mustered up all the courage she could. "I-I would be delighted if you'd come and join me!"

Jaune was taken aback. Nobody had ever asked him out to somewhere. This meant a lot to him, even if it was just to read some books in a meager coffee café. "Y-Yeah, of course I'll go." Velvet beamed. She was incredibly happy. And with that the two set off, growing farther away from the library with each step. Growing away from _Pyrrha_ with each step.

* * *

**Hey guys so tell me, was it worth the wait? Also I knew you guys wanted some comedy so I tried my best. Again, sorry for the long wait! Be sure to come back for Chapter 6! Peace.**


	6. PSA

**PSA**

* * *

I'd like to apologize to those of you readers who enjoyed _A Piece of Arkos_ and have been asking for an update. Recently, I have been working on my own original creation stories and another RWBY fan fiction. Rest assured i will be updating _A Piece of Arkos_ soon.

* * *

_Love._

_apontej_


End file.
